


Friends

by PajamaGirl1698



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU-ish?, F/F, Fluffy, Friends AU, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe af, bechloe is actual gift from god, bechloe is for real, bechloeee, cuddler beca, jk, kinda :), sunshine chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaGirl1698/pseuds/PajamaGirl1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Often she would convince herself that it was normal that they shared desserts and it was totally okay when she sometimes stared at Beca for too long." or the one where Chloe Beale tries-- and fails -- to be friends with Beca Mitchell. Loosely based on Ed Sheeran's song, "FRIENDS."<br/>BECHLOE AF!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE, THIS IS MY FIRST BECHLOE FIC--SO LET'S NOT BE DICKS ABOUT IT. LOL THAT WAS TOO MUCH, WASN'T IT? BUT ANYWAY, ENJOY READING MY FELLOW ACA-PEOPLE. :)

Chloe Beale was friends with Beca Mitchell.

In fact, they were really close friends.

Not the Aubrey Posen kind of friend--which involved talking about boys (and girls) and painting nails and curling hairs, but Beca Mitchell kind of friend, lounging around in beds, bringing each other coffee on weekend mornings, occasional sleepovers, sharing beds.

As Chloe had said at hood night, she and Beca had really become “ _fast friends.”_ Chloe knew Beca was all about boundaries and personal space, and Chloe did respect that— but she _could not_ help but be drawn closer and closer to the tiny brunette with the “ear monstrosities” and eyeliner and plaid shirts who wore her headphones like it was a part of her body (which, Chloe was proud to say, she, unlike any other person on this planet, wouldn’t be murdered by the owner if she wore it and could even yank it off Beca’s head sometimes, thank you very much).

At first, Beca was very much weirded out by the redhead. After all, Chloe did pay her an unwelcomed visit at the shower stalls of Barden University in all her naked glory. But she eventually got used to Chloe’s weirdness and invasion of personal space and warmed up to the ginger. She became really close friends with this “ray of sunshine,” as Beca sometimes call her.

But Chloe was getting confused. Because even though she was all about human contact and snuggles and warmth and all that, she never really stuck around a person as much as she did with Beca. She always felt the need to get close to her and jump at every opportunity to spend time with the younger girl and she would always give Beca her full attention whenever she needed it (and okay, maybe even when she didn’t), and would always help her with the choreography and guide Beca’s movements even if she knew Beca could do it pretty well and didn’t need her help.

And the most confusing part was Beca herself. Chloe was glad she stopped flinching every time Chloe took her arm by hers and didn’t blew her off when she asked to listen to Beca’s mixes. But there are some things Beca does that takes Chloe _a lot_ by surprise. Like that time she actually agreed to watch the movie, (500) Days of Summer with Chloe when she found out it was the redhead’s favorite. And at the end of the movie, Beca actually complimented Zooey Deschanel and told her the movie didn’t suck.

And that time she first made a mix for Chloe (there were now 6 of them) because Chloe was singing nothing but I Know Places by Taylor Swift for three days so Beca layered it with Irresistible by Fall Out Boy because she remembered she made Chloe to listen to it and the girl said she liked the song very much. Chloe could remember very well Beca’s flustered face when she handed her the thumb drive containing the mix and the way her eyes lit up and smiled rather shyly when Chloe told her the mix was perfect and she was the best (and how Beca had groaned a lot for about two weeks because Chloe couldn’t stop humming and singing along to it).

There was also this crazy and surreal moment when Beca _actually_ leaned into her and tucked her arm under Chloe’s one night when they were watching a horror movie which Chloe picked (yes, she had her way with the girl and could actually get her to agree to watch a movie with less reluctance). “Are you scared?” Chloe had asked her. “No,” Beca grumbled. “You just want to get close to me, don’t you?” Chloe joked. But it took the other girl about a minute to reply. “Huh,” she said, merely a whisper. And they continued watching the movie in that position, eventually falling asleep on the same bed and waking up with limbs tangled together (Beca had the redhead’s waist on a death grip and her legs were wrapped around Chloe’s and her face was buried on Chloe’s neck) (Chloe woke up first and thought about teasing Beca but decided against it) (Because who knows when this side of the tiny badass brunette will show up again?).

There was also a very awkward situation they got into when they went out to grab dinner one night. They entered the diner— their arms tucked together, laughing and talking about random stuff, just being their usual selves. They ate and smiled at each other from time to time. Beca was complaining about this new mix she couldn’t finish and Chloe was listening intently, rolling her eyes every time Beca says she sucks and would never make it big into L.A. Chloe had reached across the table to hold Beca’s hand when she said  that (and it may or may not have stayed at that position for too long).

When they finished eating, the lady who handed them their bill told them they were a cute couple and Chloe said with a smile on her face, “no, no, we’re just friends.” And Beca just laughed.

When they got out of the diner, Beca made a weird face and said, “That was so weird,” as she reached for Chloe’s fingers and interlocked it with hers.

 

Chloe knew this thing going on between her and Beca, whatever it was – was definitely weird. Because she didn’t text people asking if they were having enough sleep, if they’ve eaten or when their next class would end because she wants to spend time with them like she does with Beca. And Beca didn’t let anybody touch her iPod and play her mixes or hug her in public or make her watch movies that she hated so much, not when the person wasn’t Chloe.

Often she would convince herself that it was normal that they shared desserts and it was totally okay when she sometimes stared at Beca for too long when she makes that cute concentrating face whenever she was doing a new mix and that Beca’s occasional goodnight kisses on her cheeks and temples were totally platonic.

But Chloe wasn’t stupid and she was a girl who knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to obtain her goals. And she was fairly sure that she’s in love with Beca Mitchell, badass DJ who cuddled close to her at night and took her hand one time on their way home and kissed her temples before they fall asleep on the same bed even though there was plenty of space. She was in love with the girl who actually spent time making amazing mixes for _Chloe herself,_ and agreed to watch crappy movies with her even though they bore the life out of her.

Chloe Beale was in love with Beca Mitchell.

But they were friends. Close friends.

And friends shouldn’t be like that. One couldn’t fall in love with the other-- because love, no matter how wonderful it can be, could destroy things that you tried so hard to build.

Beca had her walls. High walls that Chloe had to struggle very hard to take down, and she was thankful that she tried, because slowly, Beca opened up to Chloe on her own and let her in with awkward smiles and rolls of her eyes and entanglement of fingers and damn was it all worth it.

And that was why Chloe was afraid, because what if Beca didn’t like her back and decided that she was weird and stopped talking to her? Chloe didn’t want that, she liked how she and Beca were now. She loved Beca too much to risk losing her.

And to be honest, Chloe was a bit jealous of Jesse, who Beca works with on the radio station. Beca also hung out with him sometimes and she’s pretty sure the boy’s crazy for her (who wouldn’t be? Beca was amazing). And entertaining thoughts of Beca with this boy made Chloe feel like a bunch of frogs were doing back flips on her stomach.

 

Everything changed one night, though.

There was a party and all of the Bellas were coming except Chloe. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, because she did. She couldn’t go because of the stupid test she had to study for. She really was falling behind on her classes and she just wanted to not blow everything up and fail college.

She was just setting all her books on the table when her phone vibrated, showing the name BECA with 7 smiling emojis.

_(09:24) You sure you’re not coming?_

A stupid smile escaped her lips and she typed, _no, sorry becs_ _L_ _big test tomorrow :( have fun though!_

She hit send and pocketed her phone. She then sat down on the chair and put her reading glasses on and started studying.

About an hour later, her phone vibrated three times and she almost gave out a pout when it was Cynthia Rose’s and not Beca’s contact she saw.

            _(10:17) Beca’s standing on tiptoes and scanning the crowd every 10 secs_

_(10:18) I tried to tell her to calm down bc u’re not coming but she wouldn’t listen to me_

_(10:22) she’s very much drunk rn, dammit chloe you shouldn’t have left ur girl on her own_

Chloe let out a giggle and smiled down at her phone screen, it was sad she didn’t get to see drunk Beca. But in a way, her heart was also beating pretty rapidly due to Cynthia Rose’s choice of words. She scoffed, Beca wasn’t her “girl.”

(But really Chloe wouldn’t mind if she was)

(But Beca was her bestfriend and she shouldn’t be thinking about this)

(She really should get back to studying now)

 

Another hour had passed and Chloe was pretty sure she’d nail that stupid test but she continued studying. She was interrupted by loud knocking and her name being called in a sing-song voice and Chloe almost froze. She’d recognize that voice anywhere and she almost laughed because she’d get to see drunk Beca after all.

She opened the door and the brunette stood before her, leaning against the wall, her hand on her head and looking very much drunk.

“Beca, hey,” Chloe smiled. “You’re very drunk right now. What brings you here?” she asked.

Ignoring her question, Beca muttered, “Holy shit, Chlo.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“You didn’t tell me you wore glasses.”

Chloe laughed, “you didn’t ask. Why are we even still standing here? Come on in, you.”

Beca took off her scarf and settled down on the couch, “it got pretty boring there,” she said.

“Huh, so now you come to me?” she asked, faking an irritated expression to mess with the brunette.

Beca’s eyes widened and her body stiffed. “No, no, it’s not that!” the girl was gesturing with her hands a lot and she looked guilty as hell. Chloe giggled and rested her fingers on Beca’s tense shoulder, “calm down, I was kidding.”

The younger girl relaxed a bit and breathed heavily.

Chloe sat down next to her and said, “So, why are you here in my dorm all of a sudden? I thought you were too busy partying--”

“I kissed Jesse.”

Chloe felt like a hundred of needles were being stuck on her chest. This was it. She knew it, Beca liked that boy. And Chloe was the friend she’d turn and spill her feelings out to. _Friend._ That was all she coud be. Her eyes lowered and she played with her hands.

“Oh,” was all Chloe could muster. “That’s nice,” she managed to add.

To her surprise, Beca just shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Why? You were the one who kissed him,” Chloe said, her own words hitting her like a truck colliding with a building wall.

“To be honest, I was just looking for a distraction, and he seemed available so I kissed him.”

“Hm? Distraction from what?” she asked, already feeling like shit.

“You,” Beca muttered shyly, dark blue eyes meeting baby blue ones.

And at that moment Chloe could swear she already forgot all the shit she studied. Her mind was spinning in a whirlwind of numbers and exponential and logarithmic equations and the scent of chocolates and dark eyeliner and flannel shirts and Beca, always Beca.

“What? I wasn’t even there, Becs,” Chloe laughed lightly, trying to play it cool. Because she was really, really nervous right now and she couldn’t even breathe properly.

“Yeah, it was just that I kinda wish you were and I couldn’t stop thinking of you and I just couldn’t get you out of my head. It’s driving me nuts. Your presence makes me crazy and your absence makes me even crazier. And I don’t know what to do, Chlo.  You’re making me crazy. My brain is like, Chloe this, Chloe that. And urgh! I can’t even think straight--”

Chloe giggled. Beca looked at her, absolutely mortified. “What? Why were you laughing?” she asked, panic in her voice. _This was the part where Chloe turned her down_ , Beca thought.

“Nothing, nothing. It was just the straight thing you said… it was nothing, nevermind, continue talking now, please.”

“That was basically it…” Beca muttered. Chloe gave her a smile and opened her mouth to say something, but the brunette cut her off and said, “Oh! And wait—there’s one more.”

“What is it?” Chloe asked. Beca was sitting pretty close to her now and she was feeling heat creep up her neck to her face.

“Uh, I kinda wanted to kiss you, not Jesse. Ugh. You make me feel weird, Chlo. You’re so weird, you know that?”

Beca was blushing and goddammit, Chloe had to. Screw her heart rate, screw the feeling tugging at her chest, screw everything. She leaned in and looked down on Beca’s lips. Tracing her jawline, she closed the distance between them.

She felt Beca freeze. So Chloe took it slow, it was all soft and gentle, she stopped for a while, yet staying in contact, giving Beca a chance to break it off if she wanted to.

It took Beca about 2 seconds to kiss her back, hands finding Chloe’s red hair, smiling against her lips.

Chloe had imagined kissing Beca more often than she’d like to admit, but the real thing was something completely different. It was indescribable. She felt a lot of things all at the same time and she was pretty sure her heart would explode any second. Chloe felt like a giddy 14-year-old all over again. She had all kinds of feelings rush into her systems. She had a weird feeling on her chest, like someone was thrashing the place. And her heart rate was pretty much above average.

 And yes, the other girl was a bit drunk, but Chloe couldn’t even pretend to care. Beca Mitchell was kissing her and nothing mattered more at that moment.

When their oxygen supply almost ran out, both girls broke the kiss. Chloe looked at the younger girl, she was blushing and had a lopsided smile on her face and her hair was a mess and her eyes look dazed and so bright and she smelled of chocolate perfume and a little bit of alcohol. She was intoxicating.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chloe heard herself say, her hand resting on Beca’s hip.

“You’re so weird,” the brunette scoffed. “And you have the most gorgeous eyes, or whatever,” she looked up the ceiling and down again, avoiding the redhead’s gaze.

Chloe giggled, now that was the Beca she loved so much. “Thanks,” she said.

“I really like you,” she answered, her face almost the same color as the older girl’s hair.

“I noticed,” Chloe teased, making Beca avoid her gaze again. “And I really like you, too, Becs,” she winked.

“I swear to God, that wink! Stop it with the winks, Chloe.”

“You love it.”

“That’s the problem,” Beca muttered.

Chloe laughed, “You’re so adorable, Becs. You should go on a date with me.”

She felt the other girl tense again; the brunette opened her mouth several times, words unable to escape her mouth.

Chloe looked down and pursed her lips, her heart hammering on her chest, “well, I mean if you want to…”

Beca’s eyes widened, seeing the other girl’s expression, she immediately regained her senses and reached for her hand. Lifting Chloe’s chin up and looking straight into her beautiful, beautiful eyes, she said, “Uh, I swear to God, don’t do that face, my dear weirdo Chlo, of course I’d go on a date with you.”

Chloe couldn’t stop the smile threatening to make its way to her lips. Because apparently, she just scored a date with Beca Mitchell. And apparently, she was a weirdo. Beca’s weirdo. And she was all hers.

Her big test be damned, she kissed the younger girl again, Beca humming into the kiss.

Being friends with Beca Mitchell was something Chloe Beale liked very much, but kissing her was like, divine. And dear god, could she get used to this.

p

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say about this, my tumblr and twitter is PajamaGirl1698, or whatever-- i mean, if you care, right? Have a good day my fellow bechloe trash. :)


End file.
